


April 1, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos stirred, he opened his eyes and found himself on the ground in Smallville. There was a glance at a farm. He turned to Supergirl as tears formed in her eyes.





	April 1, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

After Amos stirred, he opened his eyes and found himself on the ground in Smallville. There was a glance at a farm. He turned to Supergirl as tears formed in her eyes. ''Hm?'' Confused, he attempted to sit up. ''How come I'm near our farm?'' he muttered.

''You don't remember?''

''Hm?''

One tear ran down Supergirl's face. ''You don't recall using a tentacle to protect me from a territorial creature recently?''

''Not exactly.''

''You lost consciousness just before I used heat vision to defeat it.''

''Something doesn't feel right,'' Amos muttered.

''The creature took something from you after its attack.''

''I don't understand.'' The preacher's eyes widened the minute they were on the bloody stump where his right arm used to be.

THE END


End file.
